NIKI AND GABI DEMAR
Welcome to the Niki & Gabi Wiki. This website is dedicated to the American singers, songwriters, actresses and YouTube personalities Niki DeMar and Gabi DeMartino. The Niki and Gabi Wiki is a 100% free website. Feel free to discover, share and add your own knowledge! We currently have an articles running and 1 active user. Note that the creator of this article is not Niki DeMar or Gabi DeMar, nor do I have any connections to them, I am only a fan. ABOUT Niki and Gabi DeMar (born May 5, 1995) are the Italian twin singer, songwriters, actors and YouTube personalities. They are loved for their YouTube videos from Middle School to now. They each have separate channels, Niki DeMar and Fancy Vlogs By Gab, as well as their joint channel Niki and Gabi. You can find their old channel 00RemakeGirls which also features their older sister Alex DeMar. The two ladies also sing under the group name "Niki & Gabi". They released their debut EP, INDIVIDUAL on July 27, 2018 NIKI Nicola Teresa DeMartino (better known as Niki DeMar) is a fashion and beauty YouTuber. She is also a singer-songwriter, actress and screen writer. She and her twin sister Gabi began their careers in 2010 with their older sister Alex DeMar, on their channel 00RemakeGirls. She now runs her own channel, Niki DeMar, alongside her joint channel, Niki and Gabi, with her twin sister, Gabi DeMartino. She is 5ft 1” tall. GABI Gabriella Nelida DeMar (better known as Gabi DeMar) is a fashion and beauty YouTuber. She is also a singer-songwriter, actress and screen writer. She and her twin sister Niki began their career in 2010 with their older sister Alex DeMartino on their channel 00RemakeGirls. She now runs her own channel, Fancy Vlogs By Gab, alongside her joint channel, Niki and Gabi, with her twin sister, Niki DeMar. She is 5ft 2” tall. NIKI AND GABI Niki and Gabi was originally titled 'Niki and Gabi beauty' but on September 15, 2014, the channel was officially renamed and the first video posted under the new name was "Quick & Easy DIY Fall Décor & Iced Chai Tea Latte Recipe!" which was the first in their #FalliNG series. CAREER 2010-2012:On August 29, 2010, Niki, Gabi and Alex DeMar created their first YouTube channel, 00RemakeGirls, and released their first video: "Pretty Little Liars Theme Song remake!" Niki, Gabi and Alex continued to release videos on their channel through 2010 - 2012. 2012-2014:Gabi and Niki published the first video on their beauty channel 'Niki and Gabi beauty' on September 3, 2012, the same day of the creation of the video. The video was "Demi Lovato Inspired Curls Tutorial". 2014-2015:On June 18, 2014, Niki created a new YouTube channel called Niki DeMar. The first video was uploaded on July 23, 2015, and it was "I WAS PICKED UP IN A TRUCK?! Shopping for videos + closet tour! On September 15, 2014, Niki and Gabi officially re-branded their channel, 'Niki and Gabi beauty' as Niki and Gabi. The first video posted under the new name was "Quick & Easy DIY Fall Décor & Iced Chai Tea Latte Recipe!" which was the first in their #FalliNG series. 2015-2017:On June 18 2015, Niki and Gabi released their single 'it'. On October 20, 2015, Gabi and Niki released their short film "If Life was A Scary Movie" They described it as a "Scream Queens spoof mixed with a touch of Mean Girls!" 2017-2019: Niki began dating Nate West at some point in 2017.On May 8, 2017, Gabi and Niki debuted their reality series "Niki and Gabi Spring Break" on Awesomeness TV. On September 2, 2017, Niki and Gabi debuted the second season of their reality series under the name "Niki and Gabi Summer Break". On May 5, 2018, Niki and Gabi we're back with the third season of their reality series under the name "Niki and Gabi Take New York". On July 27, 2018, released their first EP, INDIVIDUAL, containing six of their original songs, onto streaming and downloading platforms. 2019:In March, Niki and Gabi began filming the fourth season of their reality series "Niki and Gabi Spring Break". The first episode aired on Niki and Gabi's 24 birthday and the season is titled "Niki and Gabi Take Miami". by: Lara y old big fan of Niki and Gabi and Alex DeMar ofc Here is there new music video tie Niki's YouTube channel: Niki DeMar Gabi's YouTube channel: Fancy vlog's by gab joint channel: Niki and Gabi